Household garbage and refuse is generally stored in refuse containers (often called “garbage cans”) for pick up by municipal authorities. In most modern municipalities, garbage cans now take the form of large rectangular plastic bins having a body, an open top, a closed bottom, a lid hinged to the open top and a pair of wheels mounted to the body adjacent the closed bottom. The body tends to taper from the open top to the closed bottom because the outside diameter of the open top is usually greater than the outside diameter of the closed bottom. The bottom usually has a pair of wheel wells for allowing a pair of wheels to be mounted therein. The wheels make the bin easier to carry.
While household garbage bins are convenient and easy to use, they tend to be quite large and unsightly. Furthermore, since they are garbage bins, they tend to get soiled with garbage, often making them unattractive. Since they are generally placed in front of a residence, they tend to distract from the visual appeal of the residential property they sit in front. A means of making the bins more attractive is therefore desirable.